A ring clamp normally is constituted as an annulus formed of one or more metal strips having angularly spaced ends that can be brought toward each other to secure an object within the annulus about another object. Such a clamp is used, for instance, to mount in place a chimney cap such as disclosed in my copending application Ser. Nos. 797,174 and 869,222 filed 16 May 1977 and 13 Jan. 1978, respectively, whose entire disclosures are herewith incorporated.
Such a clamp normally comprises several parts. In a typical adjustable clamp a pair of overlapping metal strips are used at each end of which is provided a buckle surrounding an intermediate portion of the other strip. Furthermore the juxtaposed ends of the two strips are provided with fittings that allow them to be drawn towards each other by a tightening screw and a nut. Thus it is possible by sliding the buckles to vary the size of the clamp, and to carry out the final tightening by means of this screw.
Such arrangements are normally manufactured in a relatively complex process. Frequently it is necessary to solder or rivet the buckles to ensure sufficient strength, as the angular forces effective on these buckles are considerable.
Thus the manufacture of such a clamp normally is relatively complex. It is either necessary to provide considerable automatic machinery to produce such a clamp, or to employ a good deal of expensive expert labor. Either way the result is that such a clamp is a relatively expensive item.